The Mist of Amoria
by pengirl
Summary: The legend of Lady Amalthea fades, life goes on, but will history repeat?
1. Vol 1: Edge Of Crossing Part 1

CHAPTER 1: Edge Of Crossing  
  
In the forest of Amoria, Unicorns flourished secretly. Almost invisible to the naked eye. The existance of humans did not trouble the Unicorns.  
  
But soon that would all change...  
  
Deep in the forest layed an indefinite form, his shadow casted the animate beings to dash away. A familliar scent lingered throughout the forest, a scent of a bloods Unicorn.   
  
The monster bathed in the silver blood. His mouth beckoning with hunger as it thirsted for more.  
  
In a distance, a young Unicorn was taking a stroll but when noticing the monstrosity, she hid behind a bush slowly peering out. Her eyes grew wide as she studied the dieing Unicorn, "Mama...?" The monster heard a faint snap of a twig and frantically looked around, the Unicorn sat still, breathing quietly. He went back to devouring the liquid of youth. His once frail hands became solidified with strength, the wrinkles on his face spread out without friction. The unicorn captured this moment with fear, tempted to rescue her mother but knowing the logic behind this would not work.  
  
The mother unicorn was gone, her spirit danced to the heavens of the sky where purpose was only but a piece of lint. Tears overwhelmed the Unicorns eyes, streaming down as it landed gently on a deceased flower. The flower began to flourish, the once stifled petals became delicate and moist again. Rebirth was a well known knowledge of what a Unicorn can perform. But it had strict laws on what areas it can defend. A Unicorn understood the balance between death and life, it had to in order to maintain it's powers or destruction and imbalance would prevail.   
  
'What is that? How am I going to escape from this.' the Unicorn pondered. The Unicorn went by the name of Sirene, her appearance no different from the others except her eyes were of pale tawny hue. She decided to run but just when she attempted to, the monster looked back. His eyes studied the surroundings, suddenly he spotted a silver alignment glowing against Sirene's hair. The monster roared with glee, Sirene shocked began to retreat the opposite direction. Her feet glided gracefully in the wind, making obvious notions of her skills as a Unicorn.  
  
The monster rapaciously ran through the trees, his speed was inevitable but it could not match against the Unicorn. He knelt down and held a thin stick across his chest and flung it through the air. He missed. Pantings escaped through his mouth as he observed the Unicorn fading away in a distance.  
  
"Shit." he quietly grumbled. 


	2. Vol 1 Part 2

Sirene ran for her dear life, she stumbled home as her voice called warning throughout the forest. The road toward the mist of Amoria seemed to take forever.  
  
'Mama...!' she thought to herself, tears held back from being petrified. An uneasy atmosphere spread across Amoria. Unicorns could only enter the mist of Amoria, this was their force field against predators. Their identity and form would coexist with the mist, almost creating another realm you could say.  
  
But before she entered the mist of Amoria, Sirene heard a distant sound of obscure singing. The wavelength of sound casted an uncanny feeling. Just then a flash of light pierced through her eyes. A Deafening voice thundered, a language unheard of spoke through her. Sirene tried to re-open her eyes when she saw a gleaming luminosity which outlined a human form.   
  
"It is I, Lady Amalthea."   
  
"Lady Amalthea?!" Sirene's mouth gaped open. She would not believe her sight.  
  
Amalthea was a living legend. Her story was historic, spreading throughout the Unicorn world, inspiring strength and hope when times were difficult. But it's been already thousand years since Lady Amalthea stepped into these parts of the woods or any other. Her existance was fading.... Until now.  
  
Amalthea smiled gently, she placed both hands on Sirene's cheek and left a sweet kiss on her lips. The kiss stunned Sirene and left her unconscious for a few hours. When she awoke Sirene was left near a stream, moan escaped through her mouth. Pulsing pain vibrated inside her head, "Oh god... my head." Sirene patted her head and suddenly realized she had hands. "Oh my god!" her shrieking voice left echoes. Her body turned into a form of a human.  
  
Sirene's long wavy white hair that illuminated silver in the sun, flowed gently across her breasts. Rosey lips and pink cheeks that played well with her pale dewy complexion. Sirene crawled toward the stream and gazed down at herself. Her eyes were still glowing with tawny hue but her horn was gone, only a strange mark sustained. It appeared as if a flaming star came crashing down on her.   
  
Sirene rubbed her forehead, "Well... at least my eyes are still the same. But my horn." she mourned to herself. Sirene glanced at every direction and realized she's never seen these parts before. Frightened Sirene tried to stand but stumbled and fell back. Tears sled down her face. Just then a rustle was heard behind distant bushes, she quickly crawled behind a nearby berry bush. A man that stood 6'1 trotted toward the stream on an ebony horse, he jumped off and knelt down near the stream. Filling an empty bottle with water. His long exotic black hair and honey complexion amazed Sirene. 'Wow.' she thought to herself.  
  
The man chugged the bottle in his mouth, gulping down every last drop. Sirene terrified began to slowly make her way out, hoping to clear some distance from the man.  
  
But Sirene overwhelmed with fear and confusion didn't notice the flock of birds nearby. The slightest sound of her escape sent the flock of birds fleeting toward the sky. The man glanced over toward Sirene's direction, wiping his mouth he began to gradually approach the area. The man took out a knife from his back pocket, Sirene noticed this but her state of being almost paralyzed left her no choice but to be immobilized. Sirene held her breath.  
  
'I'm doomed...' she thought to herself. 


	3. Vol 1 Part 3

The man slowly approaching the area made Sirene's breathing accelerate, her heart pounding uncontrollably. Sirene closed her eyes, intricate thoughts began to pour out of her mind.  
  
'Am I going to die?' 'Who is this man?' 'I wish mama was here...' 'Why did Lady Amalthea turn me into a human? What cruel fate has she bestowed upon me?'  
  
After a few seconds, the thoughts became a void. Sirene detected nothing was happening. She slowly re-opened her eyes when noticing the man's face one feet away from hers. Her eyes dilated. "Hi." he said with a smirk on his face. Wails of shrieks escaped from Sirene's mouth. The man startled hovered over Sirene's mouth with his hand, "Quiet, you!" Sirene concluded her cry for help with a rigorous kick on his crotch. The man responded by rolling over and moaning with pain, "What the hell was that for?!" clenching his teeth.   
  
"Where am I?! Who are you?!" said Sirene, "Tell me!"  
  
"The question should have been reversed and you're in the land of Valescon." the man stood up, the pain subsided but his ego was burnt to a crisp. "My name's Nikola, at your service." he bent foward, implying his humor behind the statement. Sirene raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing...?" "Um... nevermind."  
  
Nikola observed Sirene's body, "May I ask what you are doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... you are sort of naked." Nikola chuckled.  
  
"Naked? What is this 'naked'?" Sirene was overwhemled with confusion.  
  
'Whoa, this girls pretty stupid.' Nikola thought to himself, "You aren't wearing any clothes." he said while scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, you mean that rag thing you wear on yourself? I should be asking why YOU wear such a silly thing. And is that made out of animal fur?!"  
  
"Because I'm civilized." Nikola grinning rubbed his chin, gesturing his class.  
  
Sirene annoyed tried to stand up, "You are strange."  
  
"I'm strange? You're the one with the white hair! Albino!"  
  
"Oh shutup!"  
  
Nikola chuckled to himself, whoever this strange girl was, he liked her fiery spirit. Suddenly, uproars of trumpets and movement of running horses were heard in a distance. Nikola alarmed untied his cape, "Quickly! Wear this!" he wrapped the cape around the girl and straddled her onto the horse. The distant sounds were forcefully distinct now.  
  
"What is it?" Sirene asked Nikola.  
  
Nikola awaited, "It is Lord Valescon." 


	4. Vol 1 Part 4

Valescon and his kinsmen passed through these parts ocassionally, hoping to find a magestic Unicorn they can eliminate. The trumpets rumbled throughout the forest, passing by Valescon gazed at a brilliant glow of silver near the stream. He gestured his kinsmen toward east, where Sirene and Nikola awaited cautiously. "This way!" Valescon trotted foward, suspecting it's a Unicorn. As he approached the area, he found only two glaring humans, frightened by his very presence. Valescon smirked, "Hoy there." he approached them both with his kinsmen.  
  
Valescons dark auburn hair swayed swiftly against the wind, his intense green eyes spoke through his every movement.   
  
"Well well well, what have we have here? A bunch of scummy lovers." one of his kinsmen said, who went by the name Rhalf. Lord Valescons most trusted comrade. Multitudes of kinsmen bursted with laughter. Valescon grinned at Sirene, "What a pretty girl, I haven't seen you in these parts. What is your name?"  
  
Just then Nikola interrupted, "She's my sister." Sirene stared at Nikola with confusion.  
  
Valescon glanced at Nikola, "I don't remember asking you."  
  
"My name is Sirene." said Sirene, with a stern voice. She held her head high with confidence, she exuded royalty and grace. Nikola fixated up at her, 'What is she doing!' he thought.  
  
Valescon paid his attention back at Sirene, "A pretty name for a pretty girl." Sirene wasn't impressed. Most of his kinsmen smirked, gawking at Sirene's voluptuous curves. Nikola held his ground infront of Sirene and his horse, "My lord, I suggest you return to your duties, my sister and I were just ready to head home." his piercing eyes studied Valescon, preparing himself for battle.  
  
"And I suggest you to keep that mouth of yours shut before it gets you into trouble." Valescon clenched his teeth, beaming an unpleasant smile. One of his kinsmen, Laeniver, felt sympathy on Nikola and Sirene, "Lord Valescon, we should be heading back to the castle. Your wife is awaiting."  
  
"Shutup Laeniver! Who gives the orders around here?!" Valescon barked. Laeniver bit his lips and returned to his place. Valescon turned back facing Nikola, "The next time I see you, I better not hear a word." "There won't be a next time." Nikola gazed up at Valescon. Valescon smirked paying his attention back to Sirene, "Farewell Lady Sirene, I hope to see you again." he ordered his men to head out. The thud of running horses faded as Lord Valescon and his kinsmen disappeared into the great distance. 


	5. Vol 1 Part 5

Nikola glared up at Sirene, "Thanks for the help." his sarcasm was obvious.  
  
"Who is he?" Sirene questioned. "He's Lord Valescon, a man who doesn't seem to understand the word compassion." said Nikola as he packed his belongings, "His hobbies are capturing Unicorns." the words shot through Sirene's heart, "He hunts Unicorns?" "Well didn't I just say that? If you ask me, I'd say that's a petty sport. There's better things to do anyway, like racket ball! Or something!"  
  
Nikola's voice became dimmed out from Sirene's own thoughts, 'Who would hunt down Unicorns? I thought that was all over...' her expression became disconsolate. Nikola noticed her desolate disposition. "Okay, you can get off my horse now." he said.  
  
Sirene jumped off, her senses on both legs began to progressively function again. Although, she was a still a bit clumsy. Nikola straddled himself on the horse. They both shared a moment of silence, fixating on eachother. Nikola became irritated with this,  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Go back to where ever you were from!" he said.  
  
"I dont know where I am. I um... live somewhere far away from here."  
  
"Yeah I can see that, Albino." Nikola chortled.  
  
"Argh, can you stop saying that."  
  
Nikola noticed the mark on her forehead, "Where's that from?"  
  
"Where's what from?"  
  
"The mark on your forehead, stupid."  
  
"Oh... I don't know...' Sirene's expression became saddened again. Her illuminating hair blew across her face.  
  
'Strange girl...' Nikola thought to himself.  
  
Sirene looked up at him, "I don't know where I am, really... I don't know the purpose to why I awoke here. I am..." Sirene held back her words, petrified to tell Nikola that she was a Unicorn. She feared he would obliterate her the same way the monster did to her mother, "I'm lost, can you help me?" she altered the subject.  
  
Nikola studied her face, contemplating this moment, "Yeah. Hop on."   
  
Nikola flung her up on the horse. Sirene adjusted herself on the saddle when Nikola interrupted, "Wait, did a girl just kick my ass?" his ego bruised again from reminiscing.  
  
Sirene smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nikola to insure safety. Nikola ignored this as they rode off towards Barusa Village.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Note from the pengirl: Hi, I hope this story entertained you. Next Volume coming soon!! 


End file.
